


For you, I Yield - A Geralt of Rivia/OC one shot story

by darklydeliciousdesires



Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill characters, The Witcher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklydeliciousdesires/pseuds/darklydeliciousdesires
Summary: A Geralt of Rivia/"You" one shot. You're about to enjoy a baleful, dominant Geralt...
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/OFC, Geralt of rivia/OC
Kudos: 33





	For you, I Yield - A Geralt of Rivia/OC one shot story

His mouth claims yours in a consuming kiss, hard and dominant, his fingers digging into your soft thighs before one comes up to clasp your throat. 

“No, don’t look away. Look right at me. I want to watch your expression change as I make you cum around my cock.” He tells you, your eyes snapping back to his in obedience, panting as your body tingles from the force of each brutally delivered thrust. 

Your cunt is all heat and plush splendour, sheathing him, enveloping him, warming him. You enchant him so much, the pleasure you give felt right down to his bones as he slows, fingers flexing at your neck, watching your mouth fall open as you enjoy the slow, hard strokes of his hardness. 

You flutter around him, his deep, rumbling groan making your stomach flip, his eyes staring right through you. His gaze, it is intensity personified. Golden amber and fiery heat. No other man could ever do to you what he does with a single look.

“Who’s are you?”

“Yours.”

“Good girl. Now, cum for me.” Speeding up again, tingles lick your insides as his cock drives into you savagely, your legs shaking, calves tensing as your body twitches and stiffens, knowing his command will be fulfilled sublimely. 

It tugs inside of you, building, like a fire being stoked, your flames growing, burning ever brighter. His thick cock pounds you, sparks making you glow. Your howl of utter abandon is muted when his hand tightens just before your undoing hits, the flex loosening as he feels your cunt spasm around him. Nothing feels as good to him. 

He slows, enjoying you twitching around him, bathing his erection in the milky secretion of your arousal, thick and glossy, his cock glistening in the bright sunlight that fills the bedroom The sight entrances him a little, watching himself fill and empty you. 

It’s only when the thick head of his hardness has opened you, when you’re stretched and open that you can take every single one of his inches. Feeling him so deeply within you makes you proud that you can take all of him, something he often compliments you with. 

“You take me so well, as you shall continue to. I’m not even close to being done,” he tells you, leaving you empty for a few seconds when he withdraws, turning you over and then re-entering you from behind. You feel whole again in an instant. 

“Good, because I have some demands,” you speak, Geralt chuckling deeply as he continues to move slowly within your heat.

“Oh, she makes demands of me, does she?” he asks, moving your hair to kiss the back of your neck. “And what might those demands be?”

“For you to see how many times you can make me cum before you do. When you reach that point yourself, I want you to decorate me with it, spill yourself all over my face and neck.” A groan of carnal longing ripples his throat at your words, teeth nipping the point of your shoulder.

“I like the sound of that.” Forcing his cock into you with a sudden, abrupt thrust, you clench around him, drawing curses from his mouth, Geralt retreating from your slick heat again before burying himself once more, every thick inch of hardness dragging back against your walls in a slow, deliberate glide.

He is heavy and delicious within you, the pace established, a forceful thrust followed by the slow retreat that sparks wildfire inside you. His mouth still tends to your neck, his body sliding against yours, erotic heat building from such friction, almost every part of you blanketed with his enormity. 

His hands slide slowly down your arms, a rumble of arousal echoing your ear as his hips drive forward again, harder this time. You close your legs tighter, making everything snugger for him, the friction of his cock almost too much to bear for both of you as he drags out to slam back in again. 

“Please, Geralt. Faster,” you beg, a cry leaving your mouth as once again, the bulbous head of his cock triggers the surge of tingles through your core. 

“Don’t fret, love. I will get you there, but there’ll be nothing quick about it.” Those words build you up as much as they tear you down, instigating tease you can barely handle as he keeps the pace exactly the same, your body craving a release that shan’t be gratified by quick delivery. 

Your hands bunch the sheets in a tight grip, his rock hard, sweaty body gliding over your back as his cock fills you once more, your breaths shallow and deep. You tremble against him, his mouth delivering soft kisses to your spine, those tingles within you starting to spread. 

Your hips rise to meet his slow thrusts, your pussy starting to spasm around him as he strokes within you deeply, a slight rotation of his hips added to the proceedings, an action that drives you headlong into violent release, the build gentle but the culmination far from it as you scream and grip him. 

With your entire body shaking, you pant into the covers to regain your breath, moaning as you feel him making his big cock twitch within your walls as he enjoys your post-climactic pulses. With sudden force, he moves to kneel behind you, tugging your hips up off the bed. 

“Again, right now.” He demands, beginning to fuck you with all the savage fury you longed for before, the sparks of pleasure seeming to reconnect once more, smattered with a little pain too. You’re oversensitive and reeling, but ready to give him what he wants. 

His cock drags through your tightness, spreading you apart for him, a hand slipping beneath you to rub circles at your clit. You flex around him, your breath harsh and raspy as he thunders into you with voracity, your cunt so beautifully sodden that you bathe his dark pubes, dripping onto his balls as he fucks you mercilessly. 

He drives your release into you, all force and primal aggression, wanting so much to tip over the edge with you but knowing if a challenge has been set, he shall rise to it. 

All the oversensitive soreness is now replaced by a hunger to cum for him again, coiling tightly, his fingers quick at your clit as his rhythmic thrusts make the lightning jump again, your spine on fire as it shoots through you. 

“And yet, I sense you can still give me more.” He tells you, pulling your up to your knees, his chest sliding against your back as his fingers continue at your clit, his mouth at your neck as his hips drive up. There’ll be no recovery this time either. 

“I don’t think I can,” you pant, your entire body shaking with oversensitivity. 

“You will.” He gravels, his voice a little baleful as he delivers those lust drenched words.

His tongue navigates the column of your neck, his other hand clasping at your breast as he fills and empties you, hard and deep, consuming you, devouring you, your absolute ruin. You almost sob at the feeling, sore and over spent, wanting the ebullience to claim you again, quivers still wracking you. 

Your skin hosts the outbreak of thousands of goosepimples, his fingers pinching your nipple as he pants and groans against your neck. You turn your head to kiss him greedily, the sensitivity passing and leaving only heady pleasure behind. 

“It must be agony for you, to keep holding back all the time when the only thing you want is to pour your seed into my silky, hot cunt, feeling me flex around you as you erupt,” you tell hm, Geralt groaning, teeth nipping at your neck in either appreciation or punishment. You’re not quite sure. 

“That’s enough, or I’ll gag you.” Pushing you down, he brings a hand down to your bum in a hard, punishing smack, grabbing you by your hair to yank you back up again. “The only thing I want to hear is how this makes you feel.” Forcing himself into you hard, you cry out over and over, each barbarous thrust sending shivers through you. 

He lights you up completely, his hand snaking up from your breast to clasp your throat again, holding you still as his hips begin pounding up against you, spearing you deep, hard, so fucking hard. Your walls contract and then burst forth the glimmers of your release, strong and consuming, your entire body alight. 

You feel empty when his cock leaves you, feeling his cum dripping out from you now that you’re unplugged, Geralt turning you onto your back and grabbing your legs at the ankle, holding them high and wide apart. He nudges back inside you, gritting the word ‘fuck’ as he feels you squeeze him tightly, your snug wetness beyond scintillating for him. 

The sore oversensitivity seems to have passed, your body now greedily wanting more of anything he can give, your back arching off the bed as his hips roll into you, every last inch daggering your cunt, hard and sharp. 

“Yes, oh fuck, you feel so good! Make me cum again!” You wail, you hand sliding between your legs to feel his big cock gliding rhythmically within you. Fuck, nothing has ever felt better than him. Your hips rise to meet his, your rhythm utterly perfect as you drive up into him, wanting to take you with him, to feel him finish all over you. 

You crave the heat of his release against your skin just as much as you desire another surge of fire to burn through you, Geralt knowing your intentions as you fuck him back wildly, a smirk tilting his lips. You always perform well for him. 

Your fingers circle your clit in frenzy, your thighs twitching as his cock coaxes the waves of bliss to begin lapping against the shore of him once more, pounding your cunt, assailing you with hot hardness. 

He grunts furiously, his groans deepening as his body surges against yours, your orgasm washing against you, the great wave consuming as you happily drown, your insides suddenly free of him. 

He straddles your chest, pumping his slippery cock to a furious finish as you open your mouth, his hot seed dotting your tongue, your cheeks and your neck.

You wipe the trails that decorate your cheeks, licking your finger clean before running your tongue over his balls, sucking them gently as he groans gutturally, fingers lacing through your hair as you lick the underside of his cock. 

Pushing yourself out from under him, a spent mess, covered in sweat and cum, you push him onto his back, grasping his hardness and closing your mouth around the head. His body reacts violently, a moan a little more helpless than you’re used to hearing from him leaving his mouth.

“And now to see how much more you have to give for me.” He looks a little pained at the prospect for a second, but he doesn’t try and stop you. 


End file.
